I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and improved snap ring fishing net connector.
II. Description of Related Art
In the fishing industry, various types of line connectors are used for assembling seines used in the harvesting of fish. Among the many types of connectors, snap ring connectors are commonly used for making connections between the fish net (the seine) and the draw cable. These snap ring connectors are generally curved, ring-shaped members made of heavy metallic material. When a snap ring connector is used to connect two or more lines, a stationary line is attached to one end of the connector for connection with the net, while the remaining line(s) are run through the opening of the connector to slidably engage the snap ring connector along its inner surface.
In a typical fish harvesting application, a number of snap ring connectors are individually tied to the perimeter of the seine. A tow line (draw cable) goes through the center opening of each of the connectors and is used by for towing the fish net. Concurrent with the release of this main line, the fish net is dropped into the water from a fishing vessel to allow it to spread over a wide area of water upon the target school of fish. Under its own weight and the weight of the attached connectors, the net slowly descends in the water and the harvesting of the fish begins.
Upon achieving a suitable depth where fish are expected to be present, the fishermen begin to draw the tow line by pulling in its two ends. With this action, the snap rings along the perimeter of the fish net slide along the main line and are drawn close in with each other thereby causing the net to close and to contain the fish.
Previously used fish net line connectors are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. These connectors are commonly made of steel material. Some are zinc-coated to enhance their corrosion resistance.
FIG. 1 shows a line connector consisting of a generally O-ring member for line engagement. Connection with the net is made with a stationary line tied to one portion of the ring. The draw cable, which is used for the closing of the net opening, is seen threading through the ring. A cross bar extends across the O-ring to separate the two lines which are to be engaged.
FIG. 2 shows a snap ring connector represented by a continuously curved member having a pear shape with a curved small upper portion, a relatively longer curved lower portion and two relatively straight side portions connecting the upper and lower portions. The stationary line, which is used to attach the ring to the fish net, is shown tied to the smaller upper portion of the ring. A draw cable, for towing or closing the net, is shown engaged along the inner circumference of the ring. This draw cable is allowed to slide along the line engaging surface of the ring's inner circumference.
The snap ring connector of FIG. 2 also shows a spring-loaded trap door on a straight side portion of the ring for opening and closing so as to facilitate the engagement of the draw cable without having to thread it in order through each of the connectors. The trap door is opened to allow the draw cable to be engaged by the connector. Contained within this spring-loaded trap door is a spring for releasably closing the trap door after the draw cable has been placed into the snap ring.
Similar to the O-ring shaped line connector as shown in FIG. 1, the snap connector has a cross bar which extends across the opening of the ring to create two spaces for separating the stationary line from the draw cable to reduce the possibility of line tangling. One of these spaces lies between the cross bar and the smaller curved portion, the other between the longer curved portion and the cross bar.
A major problem encountered in the use of these prior art line connectors is that they are highly susceptible to wear along the inner surface of the rings where contact is made between the draw cable and the connector. The draw cable is typically of braided steel construction; and prior art connectors are fabricated from steel stock or pipe and have smooth rounded surfaces. Thus, even though that they may be zinc coated for increased corrosion resistance, they are not capable of withstanding the abrasions generated by the draw cable when it is engaged upon the inner surface of the rings. This results in an average useful life time of six months for such prior art ring connectors. Frequent replacements of these rings are thus required resulting in high repair or equipment costs for seine fishing rings. In addition, the materials used in the manufacture of the snap ring connector make it vulnerable to corrosion, particularly after prolonged periods of immersion in seawater. This problem necessitates periodic fresh water cleaning of the snap ring connectors which is both inconvenient and costly, particularly on long fishing expeditions where fresh water is always a scarce commodity.